


long, black train

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Filming, Forced, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Passed Around, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Train Sex, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Galo gets jumped on the train late at night by a group of unassuming business men.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	long, black train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodboygalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodboygalo/gifts).



Galo doesn’t usually work night shifts. Although they can get pretty chaotic when it comes to scheduling and with the nature of how Burning Rescue works, he’s essentially on call at all times. But he still usually makes sure he gets good amounts of sleep--he’s regular about that, and he gets on Lucia for not having a regular sleep schedule as well! It’s important! Especially for someone who uses her brain so much! Galo may not be that smart, but his body uses lots of energy, and if it’s gonna be used a lot, he’s gotta take care of it. He’s got to be the best firefighter there is. For Kray, for one, as well as everyone else he’s out there to save. 

He didn’t even have a night shift today, however. Lucia just had a new Matoi design that she called him in to test out, and they got a little carried away with it. Ignis will probably lecture them tomorrow, but--it was pretty fucking awesome. 

God, he loves his matoi. 

The people who are on the midnight train really aren’t who’d he’d expect. There’s a lot of businessmen, although the car isn’t too crowded. There’s really only the scattered men, although--hmm, Galo thinks about it more. They  _ could _ have worked later, but he’d hope they aren’t working too hard. 

They don’t have the greatest personal boundaries, though, because the space between him and them seems to shrink. There’s one guy right behind him where he's standing. There’s not nearly enough people to take up the space that he couldn't have sat himself, but he figured if someone was really tired, they might want the seat. His body is athletic enough, even when he’s worn out, he can keep going! He prefers to stand anyway, holding onto the handle above him. But even still--the train really isn’t this crowded. This guy is almost plastered against his back. 

He’s about to say something in protest when someone comes from in front of him and clips something around his hand and to the handle. He looks up, and can barely process it--it’s a pair of handcuffs. They’ve handcuffed him to the bar. 

What? 

He speaks as he works on tugging his wrist away from the handle and only pinching the skin, “Hey, what the hell, guys? I’m a firefighter, I didn’t do anything illegal, I wouldn't--

Hands start feeling up his ass and tits, his waist and squeezing hard at his thighs. Fingers press at the fabric of his pants at his ass and tease his hole through the fabric. 

Galo struggles harder. “Hey, oh my god, what the fuck are you guys doing? Why are you touching me?” He tries to laugh, because he laughs when he's nervous, but some of the men smirk at him, and the others just ignore him. 

They start working on his clothes, shoving their hands into his space and shoving all the fabric aside without a care. It’s like--It’s like they really don’t even give the slightest thought for him, that he’s just a thing for them. Then why are they doing this! Galo didn’t do anything? Why are they doing this? Oh god. Oh god. Fuck, this can’t be happening, right? 

People take big handfuls of his ass, squeezing greedily and groaning at the feel of his supple skin between their fingers and palms. 

A hand shoves at his back, and he’s forced to arch his ass closer to the man behind him, and Galo whimpers. “Pl-please, no.” Galo feels like he’s about to cry. He was just trying to go home. 

There’s several faint snickers, but that’s all Galo can hear. Fuck? Fuck fuck fuck.  _ No-- _

Barely damp fingers start to rub and tease at his hole, and Galo whines, tears falling softly. They push past the ring of his hole and fuck him with their fingers fast, not giving him any time to rest, and Galo chokes on a sob when they force the third finger in. A separate pair of fingers probe at his mouth and force him to open wide, pull and tug on his tongue before using the wet hand to jack themselves off. It makes him sob. He doesn't  _ want _ this. How can they just use him like this? 

Someone else reaches into his mouth just to pet at his tongue again, and Galo listens to the group’s groans, and he feels….warm wetness splatter against his side from the right. He just stares wide eyed in shock at the wall in front of him, even as they continue to grope him. He doesn’t want to look. He knows what’s on him. But he doesn’t want to see it. He can’t. 

Rough hands grab his hips and shove his pants down his legs, and Galo just lets himself be jostled and shoved. A separate pair holds his ass cheeks apart, and he squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to sob as he feels the first cockhead press at the opening of his hole. He bites down hard at his lip and tries to brace himself, but then the man is shoving inside, and he doesn’t allow for any gentleness for Galo’s sake. His entire cock is now shoved inside Galo’s hole, and Galo sobs forward and tries to grip the bar and give himself a sense of security. He’s not safe here. He’s being fucked--he sobs at the thought, as the man shoves in and out roughly and the men around them whoop and holler--against his will on the  _ train _ . The fucking train. Aren’t there security cameras for things like this? Shouldn’t he be safe here? It’s in public? How are there so many people helping for this? 

Did they plan it? Did they just decide spontaneously? He doesn’t know which one is worse. 

Behind him, the man holding his hips and steadily thrusting into him, murmurs, “Just as fucking tight as promised, holy  _ shit _ do you see his goddamn ass?” 

A hand slaps his ass like a whip, and Galo only jostles at it even when they laugh. “That fucking bounce, huh? Dumb whore, only useful for this. _pathetic_.” 

Galo just rests his forehead on his arm, his face drawn empty and resigned. They take turns with him. They shove each other aside once they’ve come inside him, and spread him wide, after several have had their turn, to show off how cum drips out of his hole. The embarrassment then breaks through his emptiness, and he takes a second to sob and hide his face, his face flaming as he’s shown off and ogled at. 

Distant, there’s the sound of something being passed and shuffled around. Galo hears but doesn’t process what it really means when someone says, “Make sure to get a good angle. The guy said he wanted lots of good footage.” 

Someone slaps his ass again, and then the next guy shoves up and shoves inside him. Galo’s hole feels so used now. He doesn’t know how it feels good for them. It must be so loose. He’s almost hopeful for when it gets numb enough that he can’t feel  _ any _ of it. But that just means it’ll keep going and he just--

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, and tries to take the pounding and the soreness of his hole. 

No matter how hard he tries, however, he can’t stop his scream when he feels someone shove in before someone has pulled out. He tries to run away, get  _ away _ , but he’s caught by the handcuff and the grip of everyone else. They hold him in place and force him to take it as another thick cock is shoved in alongside the first, and Galo thrashes and shivers, and then they start to fuck in hard. 

Someone reaches around and starts to jack his cock, and Galo tries to jerk away from it. He doesn’t want to  _ feel good _ . This is terrifying. It’s bad enough he already liked bottoming before--he hated how familiar the feeling of the cocks in his hole felt, even when they were being forced inside. There were small sparks of pleasure, up his spine, at feeling of being fucked, but he's--he appalled. He hates it. The both of them in his ass--it's/too much/, and yet they both just continue fucking into him, even as Galo's eyes blow wide at being spread farther than he's ever been. 

After it all, as he lays almost passed out on the train benches, he notices a Foresight Foundation badge peeking out of one of their bags. 

God, Kray must not know what his workers do. 

Galo’s sure he’d be horrified. Knowing Kray would care about this is his one peace as he passes out. 


End file.
